Total Drama Shady Rock Island
by mYmIndSnaPPed
Summary: This is the newest season of TDI,And the oldest. The lab rats of TDI appear in this season,18 teens,3 teams,and 100,000 prize. No safety rules or nothing. We're down to two teams,and eight campers!
1. Meet The Victims

-Screen turns to static-  
On the screen there is a man wearing a blue shirt with black hair and amazinggllyy shiny teeth."Hello Canada and whoever else could possibly be watching this!My name is...Chris,And I shall be this host for the trail season of Total Drama series thing!"He gives a bright smile. "Rules are simple,eight-teen *Cough*Victims*Cough* teens,three teams,one island,and one-hundred thousand dollars!"

"Each episode there will be a challenge,And each episode someone will go home...Forever,Like never coming will be sent home on the raft of solitude,Catchy right?" He scratched his chin with one hand and pointed to the raft with the other.

"Chef,Did you see the rafts yet?"Chris asked chef."Dang right I did the idiots crashed."Throw in those life thingys" Chris responded to Chef."Life preservers." Questioned Chef. "Yeah those." Chef threw out the first life preserver and dragger the first person on to land.

They was wearing a blue coat that zipped up the middle and kahki shorts. He had red hair and was short and stuby."Well hello Randy."Chris offered a hand out to Randy."Those are some pretty crappy rafts you got there."Randy says then laughs as if it was a joke then shakes Chris's hand.

"OK Chef bring up someone less Randyish this time maybe." Chris wiped some unknown grime from his hands that came from Randy's."Got it." Chef yelled back. Another life preserver was pulled up. There was a girl with blonde hair with pink short shorts and a blue top."Water cold cold cold cold!"She ran onto shore straight near the fire and then let out an unpleasent squeel."Nice to meet you too Cheyyene..."Chris unplugged his ears from after the squeel.

"Chef you know what to do."Chris gestured for him to reel in another camper. The next person on land was a long flowing red hair with glasses,She was wearing a black punkrock shirt and jean shorts."Ehhhh,You're not as cool as I was expecting,I think my favorite Shoetube stars would be more exciting..."She walked past him and next to Randy."And I'm guessing you're Cierra."Chris asked."Duuuhhhh"She replied with an overly sassy tone.

Someone was crawling up onto and himself. A large mexican wearing a button up shirt with a fish pattern on them and long also had glasses on and barely no hair. He fell to the ground and on his back was a very short and skinny stature. He had black hair and was wearing a black shirt and jeans."I can't believe it my first time at the beach!" The small mexican was jumping with excitment."Chris patted his back"Nice to see you Stefan,I'm guessing thats Anthony?" The screen turned to Anthony who was trying to set up but ended up barfing. "Yes yes it never ever touch my back!" Stefan tried dragging Stefan but failed so just walked over with Cierra and Randy leaving Anthony on the ground.

"Next person Chef!"Chef pulled up another person,This time it was a mediumly tall girl with black hair and all black clothes besides her short arms was crossed."Took you long enough."She slapped Chef and walked off to the rest of the contestants."He did need that,So thank you Jesse."

"Next person again Chef."Chef pulled up the preserver and no one was there. All of a sudden a boy showed up behind Chef."BOO!"A blonde haird boy wearing a white tshirt and sports shorts had scarred the crap out of Chef and Chef started to chase him."Chef be nice to Chris if you kill one of them the teams will be uneven!"Chef stopped and grunted.

By the time Chef got back up to his spot someone was walking onto shore. She had brown hair in a ponytail and glasses,She was wearing a jean jacket with a black shirt underneath,She was also wearing shook Chris's hand."Nice to meet you,Can I call you Mr. M,or Mr. C?"She asked."Yes,Yes you may Hannah." Right as soon as Chris answered someone came onto the island floating on a was wearing a shirt that said Island Crab Posse,He had on baggy pants and was wearing headphes. He also had black hair."How did your raft survive Bryan?"Chris asked. Bryan shrugged and walked over with everyone else.

"Well Chef just because two of them came onto land themselves doesn't mean you can stop your job now!"Chris yelled then sighed."I'm going as fast as possible!"Chef yelled. Chef pulled up a boy with the "pretty boy" white smile,fancy black hair,and wearing a black tshirt that showed off his the girls except Jesse swooned."Welcome to the island Nick."Hi Chris,It is an honor to be here."

The next person on the island swam to the shore,he looked sorta like Bryan except his face had acne and he was wearing a gray shook off like a dog and went over to shake Chris's hand."You're welcome for having me name is Kermit." He shook Chris's hand then went over to the team."Jesse looked at him and her jaw droppd.

Chris yelled at Chef."This is taking forever can you start bringing up two at once." Chef threw out the preserver again and caught two this next two to come up was a boy with shaggy brownish hair that wearing a grey tanktop and blackish jeans. The other was a heavyset girl with blonde hair wearing a pink top and blue short shorts."Hello Matt and Hope."They both walked over to the fire with everyone else. Hope instantly started talking to Cheyyene which Cheyyene didn't seem to enjoy.

The next two people Chef bought up was both girls."Welcome to the Island Callie and Allie." Allie had long black hair was wearing booty shorts with her school mascot on them and a white and black stripped smiled at Chris."Nice to be here." Then she walked over to the rest of the campers. "And you Callie?"Callie had shoulder length blonde hair wearing booty shorts and a pink tanktop."Ehhh I'm hear."She responds."Well nice to meet you anyway." Chris said with a smug smile.

Chef bought up the last three players all at once."Hello Jeff,Samantha,And Emma." Jeff had black and white peppered shoulder length hair with a dog collar on and a black tshirt with skull and crossbones he also had a red bull ring in his nose."Hey Chris." He gave Chris a knucklebump and Chris's knuckles cracked."Ouch thats gotta hurt." Jeff said then walked was a girl with extremly pale skin long straight black hair."She was wearing a green tank top and dark colored jeans."Where are we exactly." She asked."We're on Shady Rock island Amigo."Chris responded with a smile."Sounds so peaceful..But looks so...Eh." She walked off and sat down next to Jeff.

"Thats everyone right?"Chris asked."You forgot about me!"Emma had brown curly hair and was wearing a red jersey with a number thirt-teen on it and soccer jeans."She gave Chris a big smile."I'm really one of the first people eveerrrr on this Island.I'm lucky for once!"She yells gave a frown."Yeah...Just go over there..."He said.  
She went and sat down.

"That seems to be all of them."Chris smiled."OK next will be I call your name please come up."Everyone nodded there heads yes except Kermit who just stood there and Bryan who couldn't hear over his tapped Bryans shoulder."Hey idiot hes dividing us."Jeff told him."Eh neat." Bryan said and took off his headphones.

"OK first team is,Cheyyene,Randy,Matt,Chris,Allie,and Callie!"They all walked over and Chris handed Matt a red piece of cloth."Roll it out my friend."Chris told Matt. He unrolled it and everyone say a picture of a dragon."Your team name is the Demented Dragons!"Chris blattered."Wait!I don't mind the name but you know,Couldn't you like let me switch teams...She whispered in Chris's ear.I don't like these people."Chris responded"No can do."A tear came out of her eye.

"Time to announce the next team!Cierra,Hope,Kermit,Jesse,Anthony,and Stefen!"Stefan and Anthony high whole team walks over."And you shall be the Paralyzed Possums!"Chris threw the team flag at Stefan but the flag was way to heavy for his frail arms so he was smashed under it."That is pretty pitiful..."Chris said with a grin.

"And the final team is...The Crazy Crabs!"Everyone that was left walked three teams started to Bryan asked."Where will we be sleeping."Everyone else started mummering the same question."Thats exactly what the first challenge is infact. Since the budget was low due to the fact that our Channel has yet to sponser us and this is just going to do the trial season for Shoetube we have yet to gotten any money for you will be making your very own tents,and the team with the worse tent will be sending someone home tonight!"


	2. Some Assembly Required

"The parts for each of your tents are behind an obstacle course." Chris lead them over to three paths each with a obstacle course including moving stairs and a spinning ballance beam then a zipline."Looks easy enough right?"Chris asked with a snicker."The platforms will be shaking and shaking the obstacles."He gave himself a proud smile.""Oh and Chef gets to trigger the shakes,So hopefully you're on his good side!"Wait!"Cried out Emma,Do we get to get more then one part at once?"She asked."Yes yes you're,You may take two parts at once!"Chris said and smiled."Now start!

-Static on camera-Stefan Confessional-  
"We have this thing in the bag!Anthony is wonderfull at building."  
-Static on camera-Back to Challenge-

-Screen on Demented Dragons-  
"OK,Randy,Matt,and Callie on construction and me Allie and Cheyyene will get the parts!"Chris said."Got it but I get to run first!"Allie said and raised her hand."OK"Said jumped onto the first step and then the next. Each step was raised one foot and away from eachother two feet apart. She made it up to the fourth step then fell."Wait let me try again."She yelled. The camera panned toward the rest of the team."OK,We're getting absolutly nowhere with this..."Chris said then sighed."Callie put her hands on her hips."Thats because you assigned the wrong people to the wrong job. A scream was heard in the background and Allie hit the ground hard face first."Fine how about you try it then?"Chris said smuggly to Callie. Callie took a running start and did the course perfectly,Whenver the balence beam started to shake she grabbed onto it and crawled it from the got to the parts in less then thirty seconds. "Two out of ten pieces collected,The Demented Dragons are in the lead!"Chris yelled through a megaphone.

-Static on camera-Chris Confessional-  
"Haha...I um doubted her on purpose so that way she would try harder."The way he said it sounded more like a question and then he hung his head in shame.  
-Static on camera-Back to challenge-

-Screen on Paralyzed Possums-  
"We need a better plan guys they already have one/fifth of their tent."Jesse yelled to the rest of the team."Stefan your small maybe that'd help you out." Kermit suggested to eyes got the size of quarters."Ahh perfect idea didn't even think about that." Jesse complimented Kermits idea."Wait I have a better idea..."Said ran over to the platform with the supplies on it and told stefan to get on his back and got up to the supplies and took down two ran back and dropped them."Wait is that even allowwed?!"Allie yelled through broken teeth from Demented Dragons. "I never warned you it wasn't so I think I'ma allow it."Chris gave an evil grin and put on his shades and laid back in a lounge chair.

-Screen switches to Crazy Crabs-  
Jeff and Nick had came up with the perfect finshed the course and passed down two pieces to Nick who ran back and then jumped down with two of his own pieces and ran back."Crazy Crabs now have two/tenths of their tent!"Chris yelled."Four pieces."Jeff high fives Nick in sat up the four poles and all the girls on the team was staring at Nick.

-Static on camera-Bryan confession-  
"I get to do nothing but use a hammer and listen to music this whole challenge?SWEET!"  
-Static on camera-Back to challenge-

-Screen on Demented Dragons-  
They had collected four more pieces."We have six of the pieces!"Callie hugged Chris in celebration."Don't get over confident yet,We're tied with Crazy Crabs..."Matt said while hammering the poles into the ground and then he hit his finger."OUCH."He shouted."Thats natures way of telling you to shut up."Chris said while laughing."Randy you're doing abosuluty doing nothing."Allie said."I'm supervising!"He crossed his arms and smiled.

-Screen turns to Paralyzed Possums-  
"After getting those two parts we haven't got anymore."Said Hope."Yeah we're pretty much doomed guys."Cierra said agreeing with Hope."Don't worry I have a plan if I need too use it."Jesse said with a grin.

-Screen turns to Crazy Crabs-  
Hannah,Samantha,And Emma had snapped out of their trance."How we doing."Hannah walked over to ask Nick while the other girls followed."Um we have eight of them."Nick said and offered them a smile." Samantha fainted and Hannah caught her."Oh neat maybe I can help."Emma said."Good go get the last two pieces Jeff and Nick are losing their mojo of getting them,Neither of them can get past the course."Nick said."Sweet!"Emma said and she finished the course almost as good as Callie brought back two pieces and Nick started building.

-Screen turns to Demented Dragons-  
"We have all ten pieces now hurry up and build!"Callie yelled at Allie Matt and of a sudden Nick and Chris both yelled both yelled out."We finished!"The camera panned to Chris M."Don't you guys think you're missing of the finished teams and the Possums looked at the tents."HAHA YOU DONT HAVE A CANVAS!"Yelled out Cierra from the Possums.  
"I suggest you guys both find the mess hall,Chef will be protecting the Canvas's there!Remember first team to finish is safe and worse tent is sending someone home!"Chris looked at Matt."You and Randy go get the canvas."He told him."Got it!"Randy yelled and start pulling Matt.

-Screen turns to Emma who was sent from Crazy Crabs to get the Canvas-  
"I see it up ahead!"She yelled in her ran into the the mess hall. All of a sudden paint balls shot at her until she hard a jam. Chef held the painball gun up to his face to check and shot himself in the forehead and was knocked uncoucsious."Easy enough." Emma says with a bright walks over hugs Chef and tells him feel better and runs off.

-Static on camera-Emma confession-  
"I didn't know it'd be that easy!"She squeeled in delight.  
-Static on camera-Back to challenge-

-Camera sets in on Demented Dragons-  
Chris was confident of winning and standing near the tent protecting of a sudden he saw Jesse walk his way."Oh hello Chris."She said with a seductive and effective smile."Shouldn't you be working on your tent."Chris said with a stutter."Haha,My teams screwed anyway we only have six pieces,We got them all up though,Anyway I think you're pretty cute so...I decided to come mingle incase I get eliminated."She batters her eyelids and Chris blushes,Trying to act cool he leans back against one of the looser tent poles and it collapsed,Just as both teams runners had came back with the canvases."Opps you better fix that."Jesse said and skipped away.

-Camera sets in on Crazy Crabs-  
The team helped Bryan get the canvas on the poles."And the winners are Crazy Crabs!"Chris yelled through his traded high fives and Samantha kisses Nick and faints,Nick just shrugs it off like girls randomly kiss him each day."And of course the losers are the Demented Dragons!"Chris yells out."Meet me back at the campfire at nightfall!"

-At the elimination ceremony-  
"Welcome to the first ever Total Drama elimination."Chris says."If I call your name come up and get a graham cracker."Chris said holding up a bag of graham crackers."If not,You will leave this island...Forever...Like until the day you die,Or worse."First graham cracker goes too...Callie."Callie got up and ate the graham cracker and spit it out."Are these expired?"She asked."I don't know we found them in Chefs kitchen left over from whenever we tried releasing a food brand,like ten years ago."He gave a shy grin."Next few names ,Matt,and Cheyyene."He threw out graham crackers to the names called,No one ate them."There is one last graham cracker,one last one!"Chris yelled.

"Chris,even though you have a wonderful name,You litterally brought the house down."Chris said with a laugh."In a bad way. But Randy,You helped absolutly none...Which means your team acctually voted for you guys equally." Chris said with a straight face."That means we're gonna leave this up to dumb luck."Chris heads or tails."Chris asked Chris."Heads."Replied Chris with a nervous experession in his flipped the coin and caught it in his hand,He showed it to know one but Chef. All of a sudden Chef went over picked up Chris and carried him to the shore they wrecked their rafts near."You'll be leaving the same way you got here."Chris strapped Chris to the raft."Except we added a rocket so you got home quickly,And a strap for safty..."Chris smiled at pushed the button and the raft sped off with Chris strapped to it."Is that thing safe?"Asked Cheyyene."We're not sure you'll have to tell us one day."Chris responded.

-Static on camera-Cheyyene confession-  
"I survived the first episode,Hooorah!Now I just have to wait till more of my team gets voted off...I hate them."  
-Static on camera-Back at campgrounds-

"OK guys just incase you haven't noticed these tents are not exactly big enough for a atleast to divide boys from girls."Chris sighed and looked at the girls on his team."I don't get to share a room with these babes?"He asked."No,You may not rules are your Juvie home." Jeff rolled his eyes."Duncan would've been so jealous."He let out one last sigh.

"I'm sure he would man,But he'd also be jealous of these awesome cabins I ordered for you guys!"Everyone started to talk and cheer excited they didn't have to live in the tents."Wait if you ordered us cabins how come we had to build the tents?"Asked Kermit who was clearly angered by the unnesscerry effort his team put in."Well duh,I didn't have another challenge for the first episode..."Chris smiled.

Chris pushed a button on his watch and talked into it."We need those cabins now!"All of a sudden there was the sound of three helicopters and a falling sound. Everyone looked up to see three ratty cabins falling from the sky by parachutes."Goodnight campers,Sweet dreams."Chris said with a laugh.


	3. Flagday

Everyone was sitting in the messhall eating. Jeff went up to the counter to get his food and Chef plopped what looked like mashed potatos on his food crawled off the tray by itself but Jeff picked it up and ate it with his hand which made the weak stomached Samantha turn green and throw up onto Emmas tray."Awwww come on all over my food!"Emma was talking to Jesse,They've formed an allience considering how much they have in common. All of a sudden everyone heard a crackle of a microphone."All campers to the camp grounds,Now!"Chris yelled.

Everyone happily put there trays back up on the counter happy to escape Chef's cooking and Jeff took a few more bites of his and put it back. Eventually they all found there way back to the campgrounds."Goodmorning campers!How did all of you sleep?"Chris asked with a smug grin indicating he knew how terribly uncomfy the beds in the cabins he ordered the campers except Cierra moaned,Cierra still seemed to get a good night of sleep."You could've called us out here after breakfast."Jeff said which made everyone moan but Chef smiled at it."Someone apperciates my cooking." Chef gave Chris an evil stare but Chris just shrugged.

"Well thats terrible that you guys had terrible sleep,Because you'll need lots of energy to explore the whole island today!"Chris shouted."Todays challenge is a scavenger hunt,And the team with the least amount of objects at sunset will have to send someone home,and just incase I haven't gotten the point through,They will be sent home forever." Kermit rolled his eyes. "All of the shows like this say that but then people either return later in the season or the next seasn,So why lie?"I agree with Kermit."Jesse said.

"Shush you don't know that for sure."Chris grimaced at them. "Anyway the objects you're looking for is your team flags,there are a total of six miniture flags for each team around the map for you to find,and as I said the team with the least will have to send someone home."Chris rolled down a map that showed pictures of suggested locations."Where you will most likey find these objects are,the hilltop,this cave,mess hall,near the campfire,and free to go in three,two,one."Chris blew an air horn and all teams ran off in different directions.

-Screen turns to Crazy Crabs-  
"Well OK guys we need a strategy,so how about we split you check mess hall,Me and Samantha can go to the campfire,Emma and Bryan go to cave,and Hannah you check the hilltop."Everyone agreed and split up in different directions.

-Screen turns to Paralyzed Possum-  
Stefan was half asleep and swaying back and fowrth."OK guys I was listening into the Crazy Crabs...And they had a pretty good idea to split up."Jesse smiled and looked at her team."So I decided we would do the same thing,Me and Kermit will go to the cave,Stefan and Anthony at the hilltop,Hope and Cierra at mess hall,and then which group finds a flag first checks the in the middle guys."Everyone put there hands in the middle."Three two one,Paralyzed Possums!"They all yelled except Stefan who fell on his face. Everyone split up and Anthony picked up Stefan on his shoulders and went to explore the hilltop.

-Screen turns to Demented Dragons-  
"Well it looks like all the other teams split up,But I think it'd be smarter to go from location to location as a team,while it takes them forever to explore it all we have multiple people in one place."Suggested Cheyyene with a proud smile on her face."Sounds good to Matt."OK lets start at the mess hall it sounds like it should be easiest to find something in."

-Screen turns to Crazy Crabs focusing in on Jeff-  
Jeff was looking around the messhall whenever all the Demented Dragons showed looked around for awhile then got went over to the vat of whatever it ws that Chef was feeding them and started eating it by the spoon full and near the middle the spoon hit something reached in a grabbed it making sure no one else had noticed Chris's smart hiding place and left.

-Screen on Demented Dragons-  
"Wait wasn't one of the Crabs just in here?"Randy one else had noticed went over and looked at the vat of slop that Chef was feeding them for breakfast."I see two of ours in the vat!"Randy yelled. All of the team gathered around the vat."This makes up for last challenge."Cheyyene offered him a smile and a pat on the back and Randy returned the decided to just leave the vat on one of the tables.

-Screen turns to Anthony and Stefan on the hilltop-  
Stefan and Anthony was walking around and Stefan had decided to go sit down near the edge."Wait a minute its here!"Stefan yells."There are two of them down on that had a small bolt of energy."Anthony I'ma go on down help me up when I need back up."Stefan nodded in slid down the hillside onto the ledge and got the flags,Anthony held his hand down and Stefan grabbed it and climbed back handed a flag to Stefan."To the campfire to check!"Anthony and Stefan started to run whenever Stefans jolt of energy caused him to fall face first while runnging.

-Screen turns to Jesse and Kermit-  
They was checking under rocks whenever Jesse found it."We go one finally."Jesse sighed annoyed that she managed to accidently choose the easiest location for the smartest people of the group and sent Hope and Cierra,The not so bright into the harder location."Why do you look so down for,We found a flag!"Kermit told her."Thats true..."She scrathed her shoulder."Don't be so sad you look a lot cuter whenever you're smiling."Kermit told blushed.  
"Hehe you look pretty cute too."It wasn't normal for Jesse to blush over anyone,and she never had leaned in for a kiss and so did Kermit,Kermit leaned her back and kissed her and the flag fell out of her pocket and neither of them felt too awkward and decided to keep looking for another flag when Kermit found the one Jesse had dropped and they both thought it was the other flag so they ran back to where Chris was.

-Screen turns to Cierra and Hope-  
"If you was a flag in a kitchen where would you hide?"Asked Cierra to Hope."I have no idea."Hope gasped."Wait look at that random vat...I wonder..."  
They tipped the vat over and spilled out the contents and found two of their this time the sun was starting to go sunset.  



	4. Toxic Drama

It was ate at night about three o camera was on the boy side Of Crazy Crabs."Those are my headphones dangit give them back!"Bryan was trying to get his headphones from Jeff."You was messing with my food stash,How'd you even find it?"Jeff dropped the headphones onto the ground a stepped onto them until they started sending small broke out into a fist fight which finally woke got up and pulled them apart."How are we meant to work as a team if you guys continue to fight like this?"Which left Jeff responding."Well I could make sure hes off this island and earth forever!"He turned his back on both of them crossed his arm. All of sudden all of them heard the static from a microphone.

"Goodmorning campers,or Night whatever. I need to see all of you at the campfire this instant to start the new challenge."Everyone walked out of the cabins confused about why the challenge needs to be done at showed up at the campfire."Will we ever get a good night of sleep?"Asked Randy as he rubbed his eyes. All the campers was in their pajamas which was provided by Chris of course."If I wanted you to have a goodnight of sleep I wouldn't of called you out on the wonderful adventure you'll be having this beautiful night."Chris's tone was way overly sarcastic.

"I called you guys out tonight because I got a good deal from a disposal company to help them move some toxins,And the law don't exactly approve of them doing that kind of tonight you guys will be transporting that toxic waste which they delivered to Happela Island."Chris smiled."Why should we do something that could end up in jail for you?" Asked Cheyyene. "Because the original prize money was destroyed because Chef somehow accidently put the briefcase in the dish washer."Chris gave Chef an unforgiving look."But this company has promised us two mill to do this,Which means the prize has been raised to one million dollars!"Chris yelled. Everyone started talking and once again kissed Nick whiched caused her to faint again this time no one caught her.

"Your boats will be at the dock,First team to get all of their waste there wins,Last team sends someone and make sure not to touch the waste at all it may result in death or worse."Chris grimaced only people that didn't gasp ws Kermit,Jeff,Jesse,And Samantha who was fainted. Kermit even shrugged like it was nothing.

"And you may start now!"All the teams started running to the docks to get to their of the Crazy Crabs got on their boat Dragons and Possums got to theirs at the same time and whenever Anthony tried getting into the boat it almost and Hope fell out which caused everyone in the boat including Kermit to laugh.

-Static to camera-Jeff confessional-  
"Toxic waste and a common enemy...Hmmmm I wonder if this might lead to some terrible accidental accident where a certain person gets contaminated..."He gives an evil smile to the camera.  
-Static to camera-

-Camera focused on Crabs boat-  
"OK guys my dad is a fisher and he tought me how to work a boat back home I think I should drive."Nick suggested. Of course all of the girls agreed. Bryan and Jeff was to busy giving evil scowls to eachother to respond so Nick just decided to take the wheel since no one really started off driving their boat.

-Camera turns to Dragons-  
Matt had started up the boat but it didn't start moving."Can someone check around the boat to see why this stuff won't freaking start?"Matt yelled."The anchor is down on ours!"Responded Allie."Matt you should come get it."Suggested came out to get it,He pulled the anchor up but it caused one of the barrels to knock over and spill."God-"Matts line of profanics was cut off by the horn of the Paralyzed Possums boats who was already far ahead of them just like the Demented Dragons."Everyone get into the captin thingy."Randy said still laughing at Matts accident no matter how much he was putting himself at risk with the toxins. "Chris should've gave us hazmat suits or some crap right?"Callie of the Dragons rushed to the captins pit and Matt started to drive.

-Camera turns to Paralyzed Possums boat-  
Anthony was driving because no one else on the boat knew how to drive. Anthony didn't know either but he was smart enough to figure out. Jesse and Kermit was playing with some cards Kermit had bought and Hope was having a spitting contest off the side of the far their boat and whole team was getting along most even if Kermit and Jesse both thought the rest of the team was nitwits."How far have we gotten?"Asked Jesse to Anthony from the dock."Not to far really."Anthony responded."Then go faster!"Kermit yelled at returned an annoyed look through his glasses.

-Camera turns to Crabs boat-  
Jeff was sitting on the deck legs out and crossed with his head against the boat trying to find a way to use the toxics to his advantage to get Bryan off the island,Their boat was on first which means he didn't have much time to Jeff started thinking of his favorite things... must have packed some food for them and the sun was starting to come up finally anyway it wouldn't be suspicous if he contaminated food and gave it to Bryan as an apoligy. So he went to go check the first supply box and surely there was food and walked over to the toxins and whipped the sandwich he got on one of the barrels careful not to get any on him and took it to Bryan."Hey...I'm sorry about last night when I broke your headphones,I decided to bring you some food to make up for it."Jeff scratched the back of his neck trying to look as convincing and guilty as possible so Bryan would take the bait."Well,It was nice of you but I don't eat breakfast...Well you know except for whenever Chef forces us to eat his crap."Jeff just shrugged it off and said."Oh I guess I'll just eat it myself."Jeff smiled then walked off and started to grind his teeth in anger as he threw the sandwich off the boat once he got out of Bryans gaze.

-Camera turns to Demented Dragons-  
The ride was going perfectly until everyone heard a few poofs and the boat stopped."Great,Flipping wonderful."Randy said sarcastically."I'll go check it out."Matt walked out and told everyone else to stay in for realized the back of the boat was covored with waste which made it hard to get to the took caution not to let any of his skin touch the waste and was walking slowly. He was almost to the back of the boat to check whenever he fell face first into the got up and gasped it had stained his clothes and was all over him and he jumped off the boat to try to wash off. Everyone saw him out the window of the captains pit.

-Static to camera-Matt confession-  
"Oh my god I am screwed.I can't get it off I can't get it off!"He yelled and rolled all over the dirty outhouse floor.  
-Static to camera-Back to challenge-

-Camera to Crazy Crabs-  
"I see it guys I see land!"Nick stood up and ran to the side of the boat to see,Surely they was about to a matter of six minutes of seeing land they finally made on the boat came over all the boat radios."The Crazy Crabs have won the challenge!Remember guys the last one to the island has to send someone home."The speakers of the radio went Possums boat came into the sight of the Crabs and made it to shore three minutes later.

-Static to camera-Nick confession-  
"Yes I won the challenge for the team,Brownie points for me!"Nick raised his hand in the air and noticed Samantha watching him through the air vents of the ducked down slowly.  
-Static to camera-Back to challenge-

-Camera on Demtend Dragons-  
Matt was starting to grow wings and extra arms from his back and everyone was creeped sent a rescue helicopter,Driven by Chef of course, and told them they'd have to send somene home once they got back."Matt was the one who was meant to fix the boat!"Cheyyene yelled. "Yeah he also got turned into whatever he is now."Callie looked queezy."I think he should leave."Everyone loked at bowed his head then did the weirdest thing,He jumped out of the plane and flew away."Hey Chef if we host a whole season on a plane or blimp or something do you think we could see people fall out of planes or jump more often?"Chris smiled and Chef shrugged."Hmmmm,Well have to try that if this worked see you next time on Total...Drama...Shady...Rock...ISLAND!"The camera zoomed out away from Chris.


	5. Killer Good Time

All of the campers was standing around Chris."Welcome viewers to Total Drama Shady Rock Island!"Chris yelled. "If you missed last episode you missed a lot,We saw a flying human,a new riverly start,and learned a lot about how the campers think and act."Chris showed clips of it Chirs showed the clip of Jeff rubbing the waste on the sandwich Bryan gave him a dirty challenge will be even more it wasn't campers looked confused."None of these was exactly planned right?"Asked Bryan."Yes..But this time a prisoner has escaped from jail. It turns out he was in there for murder and accoriding to the jail they believe he swam here somehow and just arrived last night. You know when you guys was asleep." Everyone looked around to make sure no one was missing.

No one was missing."Anyway todays challenge will be to catch the team to catch him wins and the team with most people left is also safe but the team with least people left is going to have to eliminate somebody."The last part of what Chris said seemed like a broken recrod he said it while announcing each challenge."Wait why don't we just get the cops to get him?"Randy's teeth was chattering as he asked the question to Chris."Because once again I have no other challenge,Also if you stay in a team theres no one any of you are going to die right?"Chris said with a smile that looked overly faked."Oh and me and Chef will be safe in our underground bunker so don't come looking for us to help will be able to see everything from up there!"Chris now seemed to be alittle bit more happy knowing he is safe.

"Well then way to leave us for dead Chris!"Emma smiled as if the thought touched him."Thank you,I thought having you do the work for the police is a lot may the challenge begin!"Chris and Chef ran to the bunker and no one was paying attention enough to follow them. All the teams bundled up to make a plan exactly three ran over to Kermit and Jesse."Ok guys we all know we're the three most suited for this challenge."Jeff said."Your point is?"My point is we can team up and capture the killer together so both of our teams win and the Demented Dragons have to send someone home."Both Jesse and Kermit nodded in agreement.

-Camera turns to Demented Dragons-  
"Guys this is going to be a challnge,We're down two people and lacking good strategies,That is exactly why I have decided to take the lead."Callie rolled her eyes at the thought of Cheyyene becoming leader but Randy clapped at it and Allie seemed OK with whoever."So plan is to go to the campfire,We can all see eachother and we can all see the killer if he attacks,Genius huh?"Callie was amazed that Cheyyenes idea could possibly work and and Randy and Allie was already starting to walk to the campfire. Callie and Cheyyene stared eachother down for the camera changed.

-Static on camera-Callie confessional-  
She was sitting there with her arms crossed."OK I'm glad she came up with a decent idea but honestly I still hope if any of us gets abducted by this pyschopath that shes first."Callie stepped out of the confessional and all of a sudden there was the sound of screams and a bag being tied shut.  
-Static on camera-Back to challenge-

-Camera on Jeff Kermit and Jesse-  
"Am I the only one who heard that."Kermit looked both ways calm but worried at the same time."Ah its OK it sounded like it was miles away."Jeff said confidently and brushed off the even patted Kermit on the back which seemed to annoy Kermit."Guys,What kind of killer hunts for kids on an island during the day?"Jesse suggested which made the other two shurg."And isn't it weird that Chris knew about it last night but didn't wake us up?"Jesse had another great of the boys shook their head."I think we have a fake...Chris and his sick mind is just trying to get us to panic..."Jesse finally finished getting out her thoughts."That seems highly possible."Kermit scratched his chin."Wouldn't be the first time Chris tricked us."Jeff added on.

-Static to camera-Chef confessional-  
"These three kids are to smart for Chris's tricks...It's not fun watching them."  
-Static to camera-Back to challenge-

-Camera is on Paralyzed Possum's Cierra and Hope-  
After Kermit and Jesse wandered off it left Anthony,Cierra,and Hope despite Anthony's inner genius there entire stupidity told them it was a good idea to go off alone which also left Anthony alone and pretty much better off for dead."Hehe...I know this is a dumb question but do you think this killer is cute like Duff the Killer,You know that guy online...I know hes not real but he's worth dying for!"Hope yelled with a squell."Shush quiet down alittle."Cierra bopped her on the head then both girls of a sudden they heard footsteps and they both went silent.A big sack went over both of them and tied shut before they could even scream.

-Static on screen-Killer confession-  
Killer was just sitting there wearing an all white mask and dressed and a suit,He shrugged.  
-Static on screen-Back to challenge-

-Camera on all Crazy Crabs but Jeff-  
"Obviously one of those screams was Jeff so our team is down to five..."Said Bryan he was happy it was Jeff but dissapointed he was down a member,Or atleast he thought he was."Well it could be more of us so I guess we're safe."Nick said."Lets all sit in a circle so we can see in all ways possible."Hannah suggested."Good idea."Bryan said and all of the team one in their team was to high on serial killer surival except for Jeff who wasn't there. Thats why no one stopped Nick from going out for food...Alone.

-Camera switches to Anthony from Possums walking in the woods alone-  
The killer showed up rigth infront of Anthony,Anthony just said."Meh." And let the Killer catch him without was now only two people left in the Possums.

-Camera switchs to the Dragons-  
"Guys we still haven't aten today we need to go get some food."Callie said."I agree."Allie said."Fine you guys can go look for food.I'm staying about you Randy?"Randy stood up and walked off with the girls leaving Cheyyene all alone."Guys,Don't go off without me!"No one of a sudden she felt breathing on the back of her neck and she killer had nabbed her and the rest of the team went running to the rescue to help her,Callie talked the killer and the other two let her out of the grabbed the sack and tied up the of a sudden the loud microphone had could be heard turning on."Congrats Demented Dragons you have caught the Killer please bring him back to the mess hall!All teams also come down to the campfire for a surprise."Chris's microphone then turned off.

-Camera turns to Jeff Jesse and Kermit all running back to campfire-  
"Hey Jeff,Me and Kermit are going to walk the rest of the way go ahead and run on back."Jesse said. Jeff went on and ran."So what you wanna talk about Kermit asked."We need to get Hope off this island now!"Jesse said almost to loud."And how are we gonna do that?"Kermit asked."We're going to rig the votes when it comes time to vote..."Jesse gave a small smile to Kermit and then kissed his check and ran off and he chased after her they both caught up to Jeff eventually and showed up to the mess hall with everyone else.

-Everyone at the mess hall and Chris is holding the back-  
Chris opened the bag to let out the killer,The killer stood up and just stood there."Welcome back campers,Did you miss me?"Chris all either laughed rolled there eyes or sighed."Turns out Killers are real big lately so for the ratings,I hired someone to dress up like well whatever this is and scare the crap out of you for fun."Chris laughed and everyone gave him an evil glare. "But under that mask is someone that you used to know."Chris took the mask off to reveal another Chris,The other Chris fixed his hair and waved."Did you miss me more?"He got the same Chris's started to laugh and everyone else walked out of the mess hall p'od.

-Static on camera-Chris confession-  
"Haha I might've not been back to win but that was fun!"  
-Static to camera-At the elimination ceremony-

Jesse went in to vote last,She used white out and did out all the votes and wrote Hope on all of them but Chris saw everyone voted for her he'd announce it and Cierra would figure out the votes was rigged.

She walked out with the box of votes and handed it to Chris."OK I finally got the last and final choice of I call your name come up and get a not Chef will literrally launch you off the island in a rocket powered raft,But you already knew this stuff sooo...Lets get on with it!"  



	6. Ball Kombat

"Goodmorning viewers from Canada, to America,any anywhere else that gets internet pretty much."Chris smiled."Today our campers will get to show off their skills in camo,strategy,and survival,They will be hunting eachother with paitball guns!"It showed the campers in their teams with paintballs containing paint with the same color as their team."The person to eliminate the most people gets the win for their team with least players left will be sending someone home,Even if that team includes the person who eliminated the most. The person that won it for them would be considered immune to elimination."The way Chris explained it sound complicated even though in reality it's simple.

"Sweet strategy and survival,Juvie is finally paying off."Said Jeff."I'm glad I helped Duncan with dodgeball cause that'll also help my have this in the bag Crabs!" All the Crabs high fived him except for Bryan."Oh and I'm wonderful at camo!"Cierra yelled which got good responses from the Possums.

All of the Dragons was trying to come up with a plan when they realized none of them was good at paintball or anything else like was one-hundred precent they needed was a miracle to win.

"Well anyway campers,Good balling and may the odds ever be in your favor!"Chris yelled. Then the action began.

-Camera on Jeff from Crabs-  
Jeff was running through the forest whenever he noticed the perfect hiding spot,A decently tall also saw something he knew was perfect.A mud puddle,He litterally jumped into it with his eyes clothes and then climbed up in the was ready for anything.

-Camera on Bryan from Crabs-  
He was following Jeff closely he had a perfect plan to get Jeff out,He only needed to give Jeffs location to another team. Then he needed to make it look like Jeff was helping other teams to pick off his own and one would ever expect Bryan as the type to unfairly pick off his own team,He was too reclusive to know people enough to trick them right?Wrong,He was studying them.

-Camera on Dragons-  
They decided to stay as a group and put their heads together."This is freaking wonderful,each team has someone good at this but us,we might as well go ahead and vote."Said Randy."Being worried isn't going to help us guys we need to keep our heads up and thinking..."Callie responded."There is only four of us,Four paintballs needed to take us out."Said shaked her head in disagreement as the argueing continued.

-Camera on Kermit and Jesse from Possums-  
"We're down to four people now it was a good move to split up admit it!"Kermit yelled at Jesse."I mean I asked you if it was OK first and also if we would've stayed in the group we would've all been gotten at once."Both continued walking and Jesse didn't argueing continued and they didn't hear the tree rustle from paintballs flew and hit both of their was both dropped their gun and walked off both feeling stupid.

-Camera on Hannah Emma and Samantha from the Crabs-  
"OK with my brains and Emmas athletic skills and you Samantha well you have...I'll think about it."Samantha was just staring a picture of was all sneaking around behind bushes and trees.

-Camera on Cierra and Anthony-  
Cierra and camofluaged both of them perfectly and they was just laying there."Where did you learn this from?"Anthony asked."I paint and sell stuff at my dads store."She said with a smile."You're into painting too?I love to paint in build stuff back home!"They both exchanged smiles."We should be quiet now so no one finds us."Cierra suggested and Anthony agreed.

-Camera on Demented Dragons-  
They walked past Jeffs hiding spot and also spotted Nick from the Crabs but somehow didn't notice and Nick shot Cheyyene and Callie Nick got Allie in the back of the head. No one even noticed Jeff or Bryan still,So the final showdown for Dragons came down to Randy versus Nick. Jeff started to feel the tree branch he was on and Nick was staring eachother down like in the old westren Nick pulled his trigger and hit Randy square in the chest with the paintball gun."The challenge is over a team has lost everyone!"Chris yelled."Yes!"Nick yelled and started celebrating. Then he heard a tree branch snap and in a matter of seconds he was smashed. "Hmmmmm...Looks like hes going to have to be going home he looks unable to compete."Chris smiled."Chef take him to the raft."Chris demanded.

"Wait does this mean our team is safe?"Asked nodded his head of the Possums celebrated that night. Even Jesse and Kermit decided to celebrate even though it seemed pointless to them.

-Static to camera-mYmIndSnaPPed confession-(Author Note)  
Thank you dear readers espically my friend H who has read all the chapters and seems to have loved them enough to come back for more. Also sorry for making this chapter so short but I changed the challenge in a split second because the one I was going to use would've made me seem overly repetitive.  
-Static to camera-Credits-


	7. Survival Of The Fitest

The camera was on the girls side of the Crabs,Samantha was sitting on the floor crying."There there."Hannah patted her on the back and handed her a tisscue."We all miss Nick being here but hes in a better place."Emma joined Hannah trying to cheer Samantha up."HE DIEED?"Samantha asked. "No no no he didn't die,He went home of this terrible island."Emma was trying as hard as possible to cheer up Samantha."Are you sure that raft ride don't look to safe and he did look pretty screwed up when Chef put him on there?"Hannahasked. "You're not helping!"Emma yelled at Hannah which for some reason made Samantha roll up in a ball and cry even and Emma looked eachother in the eyes for a second and shook their heads in sympathy of came over."Whats all the crying about?"He picked up the lamp next to her bed and threw it at the door where Jeff stood and it barely missed him."I'ma just leave."Jeff slowly started to walk out the door backwards to make sure he could dodge anything thrown at him.

Before he even got out the door they heard the crackle of Chris's microphone."All campers to the mess hall for a surprise."Hannah and Emma left Samantha there till she was ready and Samantha ran out with tears flowing from her everyone showed up at the mess hall."Did I hear surprise? "Cierra said and then did a weird flicker thing with her tounge.

"The surprise is tonight you do not have to sleep in your cabins!"Chris yelled and threw his hands up,Everyone cheered even Samantha through her tears."Woohoo those beds are hell on my back!"Randy yelled."Yes that is true also I'm not sure if you can say that on a PG show Randy."Chris scowled at him.  
"Sorry?"Randy shrugged.

"Wait why not though?"Kermit asked out of suspicion."Because tonight you'll be always I will be watching you through the cameras around the island,The team with the most impressive survival skills by morning wins and gets to choose personally which team has to send someone home."Chris smiled knowing how much power he had over the looked at eachother measuring eachother up except for the currently forever alone said the challenge begins this second

-Camera on the Dragons-  
The Dragons looked concerned knowing they was the worst at survival.  
"Guys I've been seeing alittle bit of unloyalty from you,So I decided to have a vote between me and little Mrs. Priss who should lead."Cheyyene put her nose up towards the sky."You know if it starts raining you could drown like that."Allie facepalmed."OK guys if you vote for me raise your hand if you vote for that thing leave your hand down."Cheyyene one raised their hands."You can vote now!"She closed her eyes and yelled as loud as she could."We're both voting Callie."Randy gasped."Fine be that won't win us a single challenge."Cheyyene crossed her arms and walked of a sudden clouds started to roll in.

"Randy and Allie you get food and meet me back here quickly!"Callie yelled."Cheyyene you help me find shelter."Cheyyene didn't turn back around to respond to Callie and continued to walk off."I guess I'll just help Randy and Allie."Callie shrugged and ran to catch up with them.

-Static on camera-Cheyyene confession-  
"Thanks her we're going to lose this challenge and chances are we'll be choosen and we'll have to send someone news is it'll be her since she'd be the one causing us..."  
-Static on camera-Back to challenge-

-Camera on Crabs side-  
Samantha was sitting on the grass crying and everyone else was standing and making plans."First we need to find shelter it looks like its going to rain."Jeff suggested."Haha funny we all know food and water is the most important,I don't think shelter can stop us from starving."Hannah argued."What we really need most is shelter."Bryan agreed with Jeff which surprised Jeff more then Bryan thought it gave Jeff a straight face and a and Hannah looked at Emma."Who do you agree with?"Asked Hannah."I don't care really..."Emma didn't like having to choose between two people."Fine we'll go look for food."Sighed Hannah,She was really to nice to argue.

-Camera on Possums-  
"OK guys and gals we all known I am the best survivalist on this team,Me Cierrawrrrrrr!"Cierra rawred the last bit of her name for some reason. "And my idea is to go get the canvas from the tents out from underneath the cabins and drape them over the trees to protect us from rain."This was Cierras first good idea the whole season that helped the whole team not just her and one other shook his head in and Kermit looked into eachothers could tell Jesse thought it was a good ideaa,He was smarter then he knew if he argued he could ruin their relationship so he agreed and right after Jesse smiled at him and hugged him then argreed to. Kermit rolled his eyes and crossed his arms whenever Jesse looked away.

Then they was off to go get the canvas.

-Static on camera-Kermit confession-  
"I can feel this idea will end terribly some how but for some reason I feel like it is acctually going to end terribly for us...But yet I want to make Jesse happy." Kermit grabbed his head and screamed.  
-Static on camera-Back to challenge-

-Camera back on Dragons-  
They had food and Callie had found the perfect place for shelter,Right underneath the mess one else has noticed that the mess hall was up off the rain still hasn't came yet."This was a pretty good idea." Allie complimented."Thank you,I just hope Cheyyene is safe...I mean sure shes stuck up but you know."Callie scratched the back of her neck."She'll be OK if shes as smart as she thinks she is."Randy laughed."But shes not..."Callie frowned.

-Camera back on Crabs-  
They had all decided to find did,They had found a cave and Jeff was sent out to get food,Mostly because he knew perfectly where to find it. He went back to the cabins and noticed they was locked so he picked the lock using a bobby pin he kept in his back pocket and went to his bunk."Heck yes!" He his matress he had food hid,He had cans of potted meat,tuna, packages of bread,bags of chips,candy used tape and covered one end of a lamp head and put as much as he could into the can-do basket and ran back.

Bryan was obviously already aware of Jeffs snack the girls wasn't."How did you get all of this?"Hannah asked."We could get disquilified." Jeff closed his eyes and shrugged at the comment."Hey in real life if you need food and you break into a house and steal food I think its pretty good survival skills."Jeff sat the basket on the ground."Did you break into Chris's-"Jeff cut her off."No,I'm not stupid I went to the boys side of the cabin and got food from under my bed."Jeff took one of the candy bars and handed it to the still crying Samantha which made her smile alittle."See it doesn't do any harm,I made her smile."Jeff pointed to crossed her arms and went to sit in the behind a rock.

-Camera on Possums-  
They had the canves sat up whenever they started to hear thunder and see had all the apples,berries and other stuff they collected in the tent and they went outside to see how bad the storm was going to was dragged outside by Jesse connected hand in of a sudden they heard thunder and lighting struck."Do I smell...Smoke..."Asked turned around and they realized the canvas was on fire."This is freaking wonderful!"  
Screemed Kermit."Haha...Didn't think the whole tree and flamable stuff thing." Cierra of a sudden Chris showed up in a golf cart with a hose attached and a tank of water was on the back with the hose and was spraying the self made tent until the fire went out.

"How did you show up so fast?"Asked Anthony."We knew this was a bad idea due to the upcoming storm so we was prepared."Chris shrugged and smiled."Oh also since you failed so terribly you'll be the team sending someone home tonight."Kermit and Jesse looked at Cierra except for Anthony who just frowned at the fact Cierra was most deffinatly going home considering he was the only girl he really had a chance with."Everyone meet at the campfire, Dragons has won the challenge."Chris said into a walkie talkie that connected the the intercoms.

-Camera at campfire-  
Everyone was there but Samantha and Cheyyene,"Turns out the Dragons don't need to choose which team goes pretty much failed so badly they deserve to go home."Chris shrugged along with a smile."So the Possums will be sending someone home tonight the rest of you are hundred precent safe."Chris dismissed the Dragons and Crabs back to their cabins.

-At the elimination ceremony-  
"Well it is pretty obvious whos going home but yet I like adding to the tension so this time I will do it extra slowly..."Chris was smiling a sick smile only he could."If yoour naaammmeee is calllleeeeddd you willllllll get aaaaaa marsssshhhhhmelloooooowwww."Chris was stretching out the words and Cierra was chewing her nails. Anthony was smiling inside because he had a perfect voted twice,once for himself and once for had voted for Jesse and Kermit voted for Cierra and so did Jesse. He took out Jesses vote. Now each of knew this put him at risk too."Chris hadn't even opened the box to count the votes gasped in surprise."It seems we have a tie."Chris said in surprise."Between who?"Anthony was trying to act surprised."It seems each person has one vote."Chris was recounting."How is that even me and Jesse voted for Cierra."Kermit walked up."I'm going home I can't take this island without Nickeeeee!"She yelled while walked onto the raft and pushed the button and then lied down and cried on it.

"Well that was unexpected..."Said Chris."This is probably the most confusing thing to happen on this island yet."Chef shrugged."Well in that case we don't have to resort to the tie breaker."Chris seemed happy considering he didn't have one."See you guys next time on Total Drama Shady Rock Island!"  
Chris the possums looked happy.

-Added scene-

Cheyyene had fallen asleep once she walked away from the showed up on the girls side of the cabin and saw Callie was still there and sighed and walked off. 


	8. No Chef Left

The camera was zooming in on a target and all of a sudden you could hear."It has Chef it has Chef!That mutant thing has Chef!Yelled Anthony. Sure enough rightoutside of the cabins near poor Anthony Chef was stolen away by the now vicious came running to see what Anythony was being so loud about."Whats all the freaking sound about Anythony?"Asked Kermit. "Look up its got Chef!"Anthony pointed up to Matt who still hadn't flown off yet and still had a struggling Chef hanging from his mutant looked up.

Whenever everyone was looking Jeff decided it'd be fun to throw rocks at it which caused Matt to fly away."Do you think Chris will make us vote someone off for losing Chef?"Jeff gave a nervous behind the group they heard tires on the came in on a segway smiling."Haha I don't care that you lost Chef,But if you don't find him I will...But instead of a search lets make this super interesting.I shall turn finding Chef into a challenge,First team to bring him back team back to campfire has to send two people home."The campers was surprised this is the first double elimination.

"I have put a tracker deviece on Chef before this season,Ya know in my old tv show "Wheel Meals"or something like the that food truck thing?"Everyone shrugged except Cierra."I loved that show!"She squeeled."That was you hosting that?You looked so much better then!"Chris frowned at Cierras comment but was still honored she remembered."Yeah Jeff should remember it too he used to order from each truck each day like...three meals 7 days..."Chris glanced at just shrugged his arms."I don't think so."Said Jeff which made Chris his shows before this really so unpopular?"Wait aren't you guys meant to be saving Chef."Chris was trying to change the topic."Go guys now!His tracker signal is coming from the Hilltop!"Chris yelled and flailed his arms.

All the teams rushed off toward the Dragons was all in front except for the Possums was in last due to Anthony who was running with Randy while the crabs was in the middle.

-Crabs running as team-  
"Look doesn't that look like it could be a short cut!"Hannah yelled and pointed to a clearing in the Crabs broke away from the other teams and ran into the cave was a short cut a super short cut."Guys this must be the way Chris gets up to the hilltop before us or down from the hilltop!There is an elevator!"Jeff a matter of a minutes they was up to the hilltop.

"Perfect!"Yelled Bryan."There is Chef right there."Bryan pointed to a treetop where the mutant Matt was sitting in the tree and cuddling Chef like he was a baby."Chef are you OK up there!?"Emma tried to make it where Chef could hear her but not the monster."Yeah just get me dowwwnn!"Chef whined,This is the first time any of the campers have seen Chef Hachet cry."Why are you all wet?"Jeff laughed."It's sweat not pee I promise!"Chefs cries got even louder.

Finally the Possums and Dragons showed up,"How did you guys get up her you was behind us?"Callie gasped."We used a-"Emma was cut off by Hannahs used an invention I used her free hand to do a half circle trying to make her more convincing.

-Static to camera-Kermit confessional-  
"I don't know what Hannah is hiding but I'm determined to find it."Kermit put one finger in the air."It seems she has found some hopeful mode of transportation."  
-Static to camera-Back to challenge-

-Camera on all teams-  
"It seems like it'd be impossible for just one of our teams to distract might have to work together in order to get Chef down then we can have a free for all to see who can get him back down the hill."Hannah suggested.  
Everyone seemed to agree."OK Randy and Anthony you throw rocks at him,Jeff do something you do,Kermit yell insults at it."Hannah was cleary leading this challenge for all of them."Everyone else try climbing the tree so whenever he drops Chef we can get him."Everyone did what they was told except Cheyyene who was still refusing to take commands from stuck her head up in the air and sat against the tree trunk.

Anthony and Randy started throwing rocks whenever one hit Chefs eye."Ahh what was that for!?"Screamed Chef."Sorry terrible aim!"Randy monster woke up finally and started to growl and then it did the most cliche a mutant monster could started to breath fire burned down the branches that people was using to climb the tree and they all fell to the monster dropped Chef and started to fly the teams scrambled to get him."I didn't even get to insult it."Kermit grabbed a hold of Chefs apronn and pulled on was curled up in a ball shaking."All of the possums get over here!"All the possums ordered Jesse's comands and ran over to help her,They was carrying Chef like a team would carry an MVP except Chef was curled up in a ball crying like a little girl.

They started to run with Chef whenever Kermit started to remember he had a problem to let go of Chef and started to run and all of a sudden everyone else accidently dropped started to run with Kermit.

-Camera on Crabs-  
"Look they have dropped Chef!"Emma of the Crabs started to run over and they swooped Chef right off the ground from in front of the Possums eyes and ran to the elevator they only knew was down the hill in two minutes.

Anthony and Cierra was the only two Possums there so they decided trying to make it to the campfire so they wasn't the last team at least and the Dragons decided to do the same thing.

-Camera on Jesse and Kermit.  
"What was that about!"Jesse asked as she catched up with Kermit and grabbed his shoulder."We need to find out how they got up here!"Kermit yelled. "No Kermit you're smarter then this we need to get back so our team isn't last,They got Chef,The Crabs have Chef!"Jesse slapped Kermit trying to knock some sense into to him,Why was he choosing now to be stupid!

-Camera on Crabs-  
They had finally made it to the spot where Chris wanted them to meet up."We have gotten the Chef!"Jeff of the team dropped him like he was on fire leaving him looking like a broken man on the ground."Poor Chef."Said kicked him then laughed."He is so defenseless,Lets go find some honey and red ants."Chef started to cry even more."He fed me like a mama bird,No man deserves that!"Chef cried.

"No,But it is pretty funny."Chris was laughing at Chefs of a sudden the Dragons and Possums showed up."Woohoo we showed up before you."Cierra bragged to the Dragons."Yes but you're missing people."Pointed out turned around and noticed Kermit and Jesse was messing.

"Haha."Chris laughed."It looks like the Possums will be down to two people tonight."Cierra sighed knowing she'd probably be the one going home.  
"And to make tonights elimination interesting Chef gets to choose one of the people going home."Cierra now felt a bit of hope.

"Dragons and Crabs to your tent and Possums go to campfire."Right as Chris finished saying that Jesse and Kermit finally showed up.

-At the Elimination ceremony-  
Anthony was just about to put his vote into the box whenever Cierra stopped him."Anthony don't you see if we vote for the same person and they go home then chances are Chef will choose the other one."Cierra whispered in his ear."Who did you vote for?"She asked him in a whisper once again."I voted for Kermit..."Anthony was nervous this is the closest he has ever had a girl towards took a vote paper and wrote down Kermit and folded it and put it in the and Jesse had already voted.

Chris took the box and counted the votes."OK you all get the point of the whole come get the object if I call your name stuff right?"Chris shrugged. All of the campers nodded yes."OK,First marshmellow goes to Cierra."Cierra was super surprised and Kermit and Jesse gasped at what this meant,One of them was going home and seperated from eachother. "The person with the most votes and one of the people going home is,Kermit!"Chris yelled."And finally it comes down to Chefs vote,Who do you choose Chef?"Chris gave a devilish was still shaking."I-I choose Jesse,I can't let them be torn apart just like that thing did to my untouchables..."Chef gave him a weird glare and tear dripped from Chefs eye."OK then,Jesse and Kermit shall be going home."Chris said still staring at Chef."Aren't you going to send them off?"Chris asked. "No they can do it themselves."Chris rolled his eyes.

Cierra was happy her plan and Kermit rushed off the island after Chef started yelling/crying things at them."Well that was certainly an interesting episode..."Chris walked up behind him in the scene wearing a bathroom and eating mint chocolate chip ice cream using the scoop. "Oh come on Chef that was mine!"Chris yelled then ran off the scene. 


	9. Phobia Factor

"Goodmorning viewers,Today we have a scary good episode. I'd like to call this challenge Phobia have contacted the parents or parent of all of the campers and asked them for any turns out all of them are deathly afraid of something."Chris had an evil grin on his face."But first we need to fix a problem with the teams,Cierra will be going to the Crabs and Anthony will be going to the Dragons."Anthony and Cierra looked at eachother and frowned.

-Static to camera-Anthony Confession-  
"First girl I have a chance at and now I am on the opposite team as her...Great!"  
-Static to camera-Back to Chris talking-

"Anyway in this challenge each camper will have to face their greatest fear,Whichever camper can successfully face their fear will get a point for their camper will do their challenge alone amust some people share the same fear. If someone fails to face their fear they will not get a point." Everyone looked sorta nervous."We will start with the Dragons."Said Chris.

"OK he fears for Dragons are."Chris unfolded a paper."Cheyyene is afraid of spiders,Callie fears bugs,Randy fears aliens,Cheesy right?And Allie fears cats."Said Chris."What about my fear?"Asked Anthony."Stage freight,You will be judged tonight for drawing."Anthony now regreted asking."Who wants to go first."No one volluntered."I guess Allie will go move that blanket!"Chris yelled,Chef pulled a crusty blanket off a cage to reveal a lion."We couldn't find any normal cats that someone would let use borrow,So we're using Softy the lion instead,We got him from a zoo,Turns out its not required you train certain animals in some countries so hes a bit put her in the pickd her up and put her in the cage."Oh also don't show fear,Last time someone did that they found bones in his habitat."Chris said. Allie screamed and ran ut of the cage instantly and jumped into Chefs arms and starter crying.

"OK there is one point the Dragons won't be getting."Chris said."Next up is Callie and Cheyyene."The girls stared at eachother."Spiders and bugs go together perfectly,After all spiders are bugs."Chris said."Wrong a mondo,Spiders are Arachnids."Hannah raised her finger in disagreement."Shush you're not even on their team."Chris put his finger infront of his mouth."Chef bring out the litte bought out a big cage on wheels."Behind the cover on this cage,There is a spider. On one side of the cage is the spiders dinner on the other is its baby,Cheyyene must get the baby and Callie must retrieve the bugs."They both took off the blanket."Goodluck ladies."Chris said. They both tried getting into the cage,The only reason either one of them was doing this was to one up eachother.

Cheyyene picked a stick up off the ground and tried attacking the spider with it which just got her took the opprotunity to get the used the stick which Cheyyene dropped to carry them along with the web."One point for the Dragons!"Chris said and gave Callie a smile."Randy gave her a highfive."Genius."Cheyyene was still running around screaming whenever Chef hit the giant spider with a mallet on the head and dragged it back to its cage."So far the Dragons have on one points,Making it only possible for them to get three points."Randy you're next,you will find special guest just for you up on the followed Randy as he went to the top of the mountian."You guys know aliens aren't real right?"Randy asked."Yes but you're the one thats afraid of them."Emma commented and everyone else agreed."I'm only afraid of the aliens in movies."Randy replied in a laugh."We all know real aliens aren't real."

Once they got to the hilltop everyone looked around."Nothing remotly scary up here."Jeff said and crossed his of a sudden from behind a rock three aliens came out,Obviously all of them was just people in costumes but the realism of the costumes made Randy wet himself and run behind Jeff."You're scary and rebelious you kill them."Randy was crying."Jeff pulled him up by the hair and pulled him to the Randy got closer he stopped crying and looked at the hideous calmed down."This isn't so bad he said,They're just standing there."Randy poked one and the guy in the costume laughed."Are you trying to communicate?"Randy asked the poked the alien again and the alien laughed."WELL THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR SCARING ME!"Randy hauled off and punched the alien knocking it out."Did you know he could hit that hard?"Callie asked everyone else."The Dragons are now up for two points."Chris said from near the rock.

"Yes!"Randy yelled."I guess you're the last one to be tested Anthony?" Randy said and patted him on the gulped."Wait you guys forgot Anthony is being tested tonight,Not right means we're going on to the Crabs."Chris said."You're not reading our fears outloud too are you?"Hannah asled nervously.

"Yes yes I is afraid of spiders just like Cheyyene it seems,Emma is afraid of losing,Jeff is afraid of an old buddy from Juvie, Cierra is afraid of snakes,And Hannah is afraid of..."Chris lookedat the paper and gasped."Chef this isn't funny!"Chris yelled."What isn't?"Asked Chef and looked at the list then laughed."I didn't do that thats her real fear."Chef said,Chris bursted out laughing."Genius girl is afraid of cotton balls."Chris falled on the floor laughing and Chef fell ontop of him crushing interns came and got Chef off of Chris."OK we're saving Hannahs fear for last."Said Chris still laughing.

"Chef bring in the snake for Cierra."Cierra looked like she was about to throw up."I can't find it."Chef said with big snake was around Cierras looked down at her feet and fainted."I guess this means Chef should bring the spider out for Bryan."Chris scratched the back of his neck. Chef bought out the spider on a let go of the leash and the spider walked near was as stiff as a board,The spider sniffed him and then started to rub its head up against Bryans leg."Awww...It's sorta like a big cat..."Bryan reached down and rubbed the spider but then he was bitten.

Bryan began to swoon around."Should've seen that coming."He said with a fell over."OK I'll give him a point mostly because that was pretty funny,Also he did face his fear."Chris shrugged. "The points are now one to two."Chris said."Who is going next,Emma...Or Jeff."Emma volluntered to Chris's question."OK Emma you will be randomly choosing a name out of the bucket. If you get it wrong you will be pelted with apples,Because we couldn't find anywhere to get any other type of painful round objects."Chris said."But you can find a giant spider...And alien costumes?"Jeff shurgged the question off."If you can get yur name before you give up you get a point."Chris said."Now start."Right as soon as Chris said start Emma started drawing names."This one says Jeff."Chef threw five apples at her hard."Jeez little softer!"Shouted Emma at Chef,Chef then threw threw more apples harder in response."This one says Hannah."Emma frowned as she was pelted with more apples.

"This one says Nick,He's not even on the island anymore!"Emma yelled. Chris kept throwing apples."Ugh I hate this stop,Stop,fine I quit."She was starting to bruise and welt."The score is still one to two."Chris reminded them. "Jeff you'll be going up bring him out."Chef carted out a gurney with someone on took off the blanket."No,No way its him."Jeff backed up and started to person laying on the gurney had a twisted smile,hair infront of one of his eyes and was wearing a orange juvie outfit."Mal...They let you out?Into public,Is that safe!?"Jeff yelled in horror."Yes,They let me out just to get you."Mal said to Jeff then started to laugh."I'm sorry for all the mean things I said before I left.I didn't know I'd see you again." Jeff was tripping over his own words."It's OK Jeff...I came here just to see closer,I forgive you."Jeff was crying."If I come closer you won't hurt me will you?"Jeff said. At this point everyone else was laughing at him,except for the fainted Cierra of course.

"I won't hurt you."Mal told Jeff,Jeff walked up to him and all of a sudden."BOO!"Mal shouted then started to laughd as Jeff jumped into Chefs arms."Can you keep these guys out of my arms?"Chef asked."Yes,Just take Mal back to where he was."Chris told carted off Mal then walked back a few minutes was still crying.

"Time for the last one of you bring out the pool."Chris dragged out a pool of cotton balls."You will have to lay in these for three minutes."Chris pointed to Hannah then the pool."You guys should make it five!"Randy gave him an evil walked over to the pool and gulped."What if I swallow one?"She asked."You know for a genius you're not to smart."Chris put one foot in the pool."Chef put her in the pool she is taking forever!"Chef picked her up and dropped her in the pool of cotton started panicing at first but then she stopped alittle."They're so sank to the bottom of the pool like it was quick sand.

Three minutes later she was asleep."Should we let her stay in there?"Chris asked Chef."How should I know."Chef shrugged."It turns out this has come to a tie,Two to breaker will be Anthony."Chris smiled at him. "No pressure big man,Just show your talent infront of the judges."

A few hours later they was at a stage on the other side of the island. "You have been provided with colored pencils,paper,and three regular pencils,Your job will be to draw me."Chris said then posed in his chair."Oh also I'm judging so don't mess up."Anthony picked up the pencil and started to draw.  
He got half way done whenever he felt like he was being accidently snapped the gulped then picked up another pencil,Five minutes later he finished smiled."I love it,I love it,I love go get a camera I'm taking a picture with myself." Chef sighed."Fine don't,Be that way."Chris crossed his arms and brooded."OK the final score is three to two,The Dragons win!"The Dragons high fived eachother in celebration all of them except Cheyyene who was still being pouty.

"Crabs meet at the campfire for elimination."The crabs all frowned. Hannah was thinking to was thinking about who deserved to go had the perfect idea.

-At The elemination ceremony-  
Everyone was talking to eachother except for Cierra who went to vote first."Guys we need to get rid of Cierra,Shes new to the team and not exactly useful to us.I mean Emma you're good at sports,Jeff you have the street smarts,Bryan is well,Bryan is Bryan."Bryan shrugged."And I'm the brains,We need to get her off our team,We don't need seemed to agree.

After everyone was done voting Hannah bought out the box to Chris. "Honkey Donkey Campers,You get the drill,A marshmellow means one step closer to one million dollars,no marshmellow means you go home,Forever."Chris said for the severel time this season."Hannah,Emma,Jeff."Chris threw out the marshmellows."Now down to Bryan and ,You did get one of the only points for your team but you also failed epicly at the same time,But Cierra,You fainted."Chris started throwing the marshmellow hand to he threw it in the air."Bryan!"Bryan jumped in the air and caught it while Cierra bowed her head in shame."Chef take her to the raft."Chef picked her up over his shoulder whenever all the Crabs heard screaming and heavy breathing."Wait no,Not yet I need to tell her bye!"Anthony was crying as he caught up and knocked Chef over then picked up Cierra.

"Cierra I can't let you go without saying goodbye." Said Anthony. "Awe,Anthony,You're such a good friend."Cierra replied."Well thanks but...I wanna be more then friends."Anthony said then smiled."Can you hurry up with the love fest I want to see rockets."Chris said with a pout on his face."Now you tell me that I have to go."Cierra frowned then pecked Anthony on the lips which caused him to go into a then walked onto the raft and blew Anthony another kiss before Chef pressed the button."Well thats a type of couple you don't see often,Smart large mexican,and energtic petite red more surprises next week on Total Drama Shady Rock Island!"Chris yelled the last part.


	10. Losers Of Shady Rock

The camera started showing palm trees,pools,snack bars,all the cameras and people walking around in white suits serving the formers campers. All of campers was laying in lounge chairs near the pool except for Samantha and Nick who was sitting at a snack Nick was taped to the bar and Samantha was staring at him.

"Welcome viewers to Total Drama Loser Resort."Said Chef. "Today you will get to see what has been going on with all the campers so far." Chef was wearing a suit."This is where all the losers have came for the past eight weeks,Pretty suit huh?"Chef said."I'm glad Chris choose me to host this episode I haven't relaxed like this in years."Chef smiles."What I'm trying to tell you is get the cameras out the face I wanna go skinny the viewers what they wanna see."Chef pushed the cameraman away from him then took off his shirt and ran towards his personal indoor pool.

-The camera now on Stefan-  
"So Stefan what have you been doing sense you was eliminate second."The camera man asked Stefan."Well at first it was just me and egoboy." Commented Stefan who was laying back with his arms behind his head and wearing a hawwian shirt,shorts,and sunglasses."But then at episode five ladies started showing up...I'm enjoying myself pretty much right here where I am." Stefan grinned."Is there any girls here you like so far,Little Amigo?"Stefan leaned over and whisped something in the camermans ear."Yeah I don't think you should say that outloud either you might be killed."The camaraman answered."Anything else you wanna tell me?"The cameraman asked.

"Well acctually yeah...I will be back later,And I will win next time!" Stefan cameraman turned the camera on himself."Such big fight in such a little man"The cameraman patted his back,All of a sudden Chef came was wrapped in a towel with no shirt on."OK there is no way you're doing anymore of these interviews,I'm taking over."Chef said."You film me."Chef told the cameraman.

"OK lets go over to the lovebirds next."Chef said into the camera and then they walked over to Kermit and Jesse who was sharing a chair. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Manipulitive."Chef said which caused both of them to raise their head. "How does it feel that you two,The two people who tie for second smartest on the island went home so early?"Kermit rolled his eyes."Well it don't matter that we left,We will be back another season to we also know there will be more seasons this thing has been a smash hit on the Tube."Jesse shook her head in agreement.

"Well I'm sure you're I shall be back with a surprise in two more interviews."Chef walked over to the poolside near Cierra and Hope. He sat down and put his feet in the water."You look to happy,Are you dying,Or pregnant?"Hope asked."I am relaxed ladies,Chris hasn't gaven me a break like ever."Chef laid on his back."So whats it like living here?" Chef asked." It's wonderful here."Hope smiled."How the heck should I know I just got here." Was how Cierra responded."Well you might be going back real after this we will be seeing who returns for the merge."All campers ran up at attention except Samantha and Nick."Follow me."Chef said.

A few minutes later the former contestants and Chef was standing at a pool filled with the most horrible stuff expired leftover. "You will be hanging over this pool by a bar,Last person up wins and gets to return for the merge,You know whenever that is."Everyone glanced at was a platform under the bar so they could get stepped onto the platform first followed by Jesse then everyone else got on.

A few seconds later Hope dropped off into the goo."OK OK OK I can't do stuff like that its not fair."She got out and ran to the showers."OK that stuff smells terrible."Cierra said."I think I'm going to be sick."Cierra threw up all over Stefan who let go of the bar."Ah I can't take all the smell and there is this stuff all over me ahh!"He ran to the showers even faster then Hope did. Now the only ones left hanging was Kermit,Jesse,Cierra,and Chris."Keep hanging in their guys,The longer you guys stay up there the longer my break last."Chef took as sip of his drink."Where is Nick and Samantha?"Asked Chef. "Samantha has Nick attached to a chair..."Kermit responded."Eh OK,Two less people to worry about." Chef took another sip. "I don't think I can hold on much longer."Chris frowned.

Kermit whispered something to Jesse then Jesse scooted over near Chris and reached up with one hand and started tickling his arm started swatting at her with one hand but it become to much and the ther hand uncluched and he fell into the pit started looking green again and threw up all over Chris who had just fallen in the was down to three now.

"How do you keep getting sick but keep hanging on?"Kermit asked Cierra."You're the ones who got Hope eliminated,I watched that episode when I got here!"Cierra said."And I refuse to lose this."Cierra then scooted over and started kicking at Jesse."Kermit stop her!"Jesse yelled as her grip loosened. "How?" Kermit asked."I don't know."Jesse's grip was loosing even more now.

She fell down into the pit and then screamed in anger."Kermit if you don't win this we're over!"Kermit's eyes had to think took a pen hes been keeping sense he got on the resort and threw it at Cierra and it hit her in the the pain she let go and fell into the gunk where Jesse was and her instantly got into a put the platform back under Kermits feet."Congrats Kermit how do you feel about getting to go back to the island?"He locked down at the fighting Jesse and Cierra."I'm going to win this for you Jesse!"He was holding Cierras head in the gunk then stopped and blew Kermit a kiss.

The camera then zoomed in on Chef."Well I guess that's all for my break."Chef sighed."See you guys next time."


	11. Total Drama Extra Extra Extra

Every Fanfic gies through trial and error and even major changes. I will be giving you a lot of inside on this story conaiseinf I haven't gaven you anything new in a long time (sorry).

The original concept or raft draft for Total Drama Shady Rock Island was for there to be 24 campers,twelve for each team.I know what you're thinking,I am missing 6 people.

Now I'm sure you're asking who these campers was or why they was cut from the final one of the reasons why they didn't make it was they didn't fit into the script to was because I can't come up with 26 contest (Reward challenges or bonus's included)

The answer to the who is Dexter,Harrison,Tybalt,Jordan,Trixie,And of them was meant to be a main charecter except Trixie.

Dexter was meant to be Kermit's of them was meant to try to win over Jesse's heart. Kermit really did fall in love with Jesse eventually but Dexter was trying to win over Jesse's heart to use her as part of a grand scheme to get the rest of the team to get his only contest off the was meant to be the winner.

Harrison also played a giant part in the storyline,He was meant to befriend Stefan and accidentlly make Anthony jealous of him stealing his cousin. Anthony got tired of being a third wheel and convinced his team to vote off Harrison.

Tybalt was meant to be the second ladies man of the him and Nick was meant to be nice to everyone but was meant to be eliminated in a sword fighting challenge.(Get the reffrence?Good)

Jordan was the only person to majorly change someone who didn't make it into a was meant to end up with Hannah,They was meant to turn eachother into bad boys and meant to make it to the final three together by manipulating others.I guess young love just don't work huh?

Trixie was meant to be like Dawn...Except a lot dumber. She was meant to be the first one eliminated mostly because just like a certain camper in the real TDI voted herself off.

Last but not least is Hunter,Hunter was meant to be enemies with Jeff and Bryan. He was meant to lead them into an (unlikly) allience. Hunter then very sneakily turns them together making their allience cringle and fall into an even worse rivarlly ending with them both walking off from the show.

There was meant to be one more major change too. Someone by the name of Henry was meant to be the host and he was meant to be replaced by Chris halfway through the season on episode 14.

Lets move from the rejects to the ones who made it and some other infromation. Considering I did not have audition tapes I think I'll start out with facts.

Jeff:Jeff came from the same Juvie Center as Duncan and Mike's evil personality of Mal. Duncan was a borther and mentor to him and Jeff mentions Duncan in the story multiple ime.

Cheyyene:She is bossy even to her older two brothers at came from the country but you'd never be able to tell ith her city girl was meant to end up with Chris but I realized Chris NEEDED to go home first.

Stefan and Anthony:Back home in Mexico they wrestle on their schools wrestling to believe?I don't know why,I never said they was good at it. Both of them are highly creative and smart.

Kermit:Kermit is the youngest in his household out of him and his 5 older female learned how to manipulate people from his older cousin Rachel.

Cierra and Hope:Cierrra and Hope are more like sisters then best friends. Most of the time they aren't so bright but whenever they need to back eachother up they're smart and deadly.

Randy:Randy was meant to be Jeff's parole officer in disguise. But he was also meant to be a FBI agent at one point. But finally I went for annoying and quirky.

These are the only charecters I changed or have a backstory for. For the other ones I have nothing sorry. So be creative with Jesse,Bryan, Allie,Callie,Chris,Matt,Hannah,Samantha,and Anthony.

Authors Note:I am terribly sorry I have not had another chapter up in a long long time. I have had a lot going in right now in my life. This chapter was just to show you guys evidence I am not dead,Plus to show you some inside on the season.

I am sure you will really love the next chapter. Zombie apoclypse,Total Drama Island style!So be keeping an eye out for that.

Spoilers:  
is only 3 challenges away 2.A none likely allience wil be formed soon 3.A late season romance is going to start campers are going to be working harder for the prize,A lot harder will be a regular and alternate ending,And the alternate ending is going to surprise

News:I have a skeleton for the plot for a tester season of all seasons from TDI-TDPI.


	12. Chriscatraz

There was a light glow and the clinging of something on of a sudden all of the lights snapped on. The campers was all in their very own cell and Chris was clinging a nightclub on the metal bars."Goodmorning Campers,Or should I say prisoners?"Chris of the campers was dressed as prisoners,Chris was dressed in a cheap looking cop costume,and Chef was dressed as a 's face went pale."Is this Ju-Jah-"Juvie?"Chris finished Jeff's sentence for him."And it is all of your homes for the day." All of the campers gasped.

Chris smiled."Today your challenge will be to escape from Chriscatraz!"Chris raised his arms in the air and his costume ripped at the pits then Chris laughed nervously."Chriscatraz?"Hannah asked and crossed her arms."Sounds like a disease they'd teach us about in health class."Randy scowled at him."No it does not...Also trust me no one will be any of those 'pleasent' highschool diseases today. All of you will be working on your own,absolutly no human contact at all."Chris smiled."Wait,We're working alone for now on?"Bryan smiled."No,Not yet but we're giving the fans a little taste of what the merge will be like."Chris answered.

"Good enough for me."Bryan shrugged."Wait,How will elimination works."Anthony asked."The winner gets to kick off whoever they want."Chris clicked his tongue."Can I finally explain the challange now or are you going to keep nabbing?" All of the campers nodded their heads yes."OK,First of all in each one of your cells there is a key,each one hidden in a different you escape your cell you will go past through the cafeteria food fight where you will have to get to the key ring,one key on the ring for each of that you will go over the rackity bridge that Chef built handmade." Chris pointed to a bridge out a window then it collapsed."Cough cougghhh."Chris elbowed Chef and glared at him."Your bridge sorta collapsed."Chef rolled his eyes.

"Hey this is meant to be a challenge,Do you think the guards of a real prison would keep the bridges up for these punks?"Chef said in reply,Chris Shrugged."I guess that is true."Finally you will ride your boat,That you find at the other side of the bridge,to that teeny tiny island,First one there obviously this is prison rules anything goes."Chris walked off whistling and purposly threw his nightstick behind and Jeff looked at eachother and so did Cheyyene and Callie."

-Static on the Camera-Callie confession-  
"This is prison rules and Chris left a nightstick in here with crazygirl,I need to get out quick."  
-Static on the Camera-Bryan confession-  
"Jeff has no idea what is coming to him."Bryan laughed.  
-Static on the Camera-Back to challenge-

Jeff giggled."This is too easy."He said outloud."It is obvious that Chef and Chris hid my key somewhere right under my nose to set me off."He eached in his pocket and pulled out his key and opened his cell."Eh to make this a little harder for behind the posters,your toilet,and last but not least under your matress."Jeff ran off and a few minutes later everyone else was the first to get to the cafeteria."Haha this don't look to bad."He rubbed his chin then stepped in and jumped back and fell instantly when a giant meatball flew past his head an spalltered on the of a sudden a bunch of other foods started to fly around.

Jeff finally got up and run into the crossfire of "yummy" food and slid under the table.A few seconds everyone ran in and Cheyyene got hit in the face by a giant meatball,bigger then the one Jeff fell to the ground."Haha there is no way that was the first ball to touch her face."Randy smirked and giggled,No one else laughed,they was all to busy making plans.

"I honestly feel like the food isn't just a way to torture us,Look at all those old prison movies!"Everyone looked at her confused,Finally Bryan caught on. "She is suggesting the key ring is in the food."He instantly ran off and and grabbed a tray and used it as a sheild as he searched the piles off food that has hit the floor so and everyone else started doing the same thing Jeff found looked both ways making sure no one saw and then took five keys off the ring."Score"He whispered to himself then ran off to the door and ran out of the cafeteria."Wonder what these keys are for?"He asked himself once he got out of the happened to look over to where Jeff was just at the right time,Before looking back he saw the keys on the floor and ran for noticed there was only three keys."Guys come see this Jeff has cheated us out of our keys!He found them first then ran for them,There is only three left now!"Everyone ran over to Bryan.

Instantly everyone started argueing over who got the three keys."WAIT GUYS STOP ARGUEING!"Hannah yelled."If we don't need the keys to get out of here,We just need to catch up with Jeff and get the keys."Everyone glanced at eachother and nodded saying all started running outside where they noticed Jeff didn't have a way to make it over the eyes widened not expecting them to catch up but instead for them to of them glared at them and finally Hannah walked up to him and poked his chest with each word."You think we would let you get away so easy?"She asked."Infact yeah."Jeff gave a nervous laugh."Get him guys!" Hannah all started to beat him up and then they all got a was on the ground twitching."I've never even got beaten this bad in Juvie."He cried.

"Alright guys,I say we all work together to get this jerk off the island."Hannah smirked and everyone cheered."So who has a plan to get past the collapsed bridge?"Callie asked."Guys this bridge is over water,We just need to work together to get the ropes back onto the stakes by passing them to eachother up the side of the cliff."She said and gave a smartalec smile."Or...One of us can swim to the boats and get one for all of us to ride to the teeny tiny island and we could all win and then Jeff would deffinatly be screwed."Anthony said."Oh yeah that works too."Hannah laughed."But who will swim?"She asked.

"Oh,I wanna swim!"Allie said then jumped into the water,A few minutes later she was back with the boat."Good job Allie."They all high fived her then stepped into the boat."Eh I hate being so close to all of you guys."Cheyyene finally got tired of it and threw her looked at her. "OK Guys we both know I wasn't the only one who wanted to do that."Callie smiled. A few people shook their heads in agreement the rest just turned their heads away from her.

Finally they arrived at the island where Chris and Chef was waiting."What was you guys thinking!?"Chris yelled."We worked together."Randy said."No no no,That is not what you're meant to do!This was a no team challenge you was meant to destroy eachother."Chris whined."For this I should make you guys do another challenge."He scowled.

"But you don't have any idea for one?"Emma sighed."Right."He gave her an evil glare."And sense I don't have a challenge,We will have a voting elimination instead of just having the winner choose,Ha!"Chris laughed."But we would all vote for Jeff."Callie said."Yeah except me!"Said Cheyyene who was just climbing out of the water and coughing up water,And the occasional small fish.(Better not to ask?)"Fine,Fine,Be this way but next episode,TWO OF YOU ARE GOING HOME!" He pointed threatingly at the all frowned."Chef go get Jeff and send him home."Chris stormed off and when Chris was off camera Chef looked at the camera man."Can I?"He camera went up and down."See you guys next time on...Total,Drama,Shady,Rock,ISLAND!"Chef said then laughed.

-Authors Note-  
I am terrible sorry for changing my mind on the challenge I promised you guys.  
Zombie apoclypse was just a terrible idea for TDI...


End file.
